Approximately thirty percent of medication prescriptions are never filled, and nearly fifty percent of medications for chronic diseases (i.e., long-lasting conditions) are not taken as prescribed. This lack of adherence to medication regimens has dramatic effects on the health of individuals and healthcare costs for society as a whole. Non-adherence has been estimated to cost the U.S. health care system $200 billion annually.
Orally-administered medications, such as pills, are often used to treat a variety of ailments, including high cholesterol (e.g., Lipitor®, Crestor®), arthritis (e.g., Humira®) and diabetes (e.g., Januvia®). Many medications are taken orally because they are intended to have a systemic effect, and because of the ease with which they can be administered. Topically-administered medications, such as eye drops, are also often used to treat chronic diseases. However, almost seventy-five percent of patients admit to some form of noncompliant behavior, over thirty percent do not fill their prescriptions, and nearly fifty percent discontinue their prescriptions within six months of being prescribed.
While forgetfulness is one barrier to adherence, it is not the only barrier, Taking the medication at the wrong time, stopping administration of the medication too early, and taking the wrong dose also represent serious barriers to adhering to a medication regimen. Unfortunately, there are no effective systems for managing adherence to a medication regimen, which may be vital to maintaining or improving an individual's health.
The figures depict various embodiments described throughout the Detailed Description for purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.